Still Alive
by finecreatures
Summary: (AU right after Nero is destroyed) The Enterprise gets sucked into the black hole and travels back in time to the far away galaxy of the 21st century. Cracks start to appear in the time space continuum and things slip through. It's left to Jim and Spock to clean up the galaxy. A lot of confusion, along with kids, kittens and other things that give McCoy a hernia. (Rated T for now)
1. Prologue

Spock watched the tall man walk towards the podium, his face calm and clear of expression. This marked 8 years, though this was only the third official memorial. They'd had one every year but those had mainly just been the cadets at the academy getting together and lighting candles to mark each of the people who lost their lives that night. 8 years of mourning, 8 years since the Enterprise had disappeared, along with every member of the crew.

They'd searched for 5 years, scowering every inch of the galaxy until they finally realized that there was no way the Enterprise had survived. If any of the crew members had gotten away, they would have found a way to contact Starfleet by now.

They'd given up. Thrown in the towel because there was no reason they should be looking for a ship that had literally disappeared completely. There wasn't even any wreckage. They'd saved Earth and taken off after the enemy ship. That was the last anyone had seen or heard from that ship.

Both of Spock's Jims were gone. All of his old friends were gone. He'd been given a place on the high counsel at the academy once he'd explained what had happened. How Jim had taken control of the Enterprise and gone after Nero's ship. He'd explained why he was in their dimension and how Nero had been making the black holes. They knew everything except what had really gone down the day the Enterprise had disappeared.

Spock had known, despite hoping beyond all else that he was wrong, that Jim was gone. He'd known the moment it had happened. Spock had and always would be connected to James Kirk. When Jim had slipped from existence, it had been like something inside of Spock had been snuffed out. He'd experienced the exact same feeling when he'd lost his Jim back in his time line.

"We gather today to mourn the loss of the USS Enterprise and it's crew," the man began, addressing the hall. There was complete silence. "So many lives were lost after the distress signal from Vulcan was sent out. So many ships destroyed. It was a miracle that the Enterprise had managed to get through that much. It is thanks to those brave men and women that we all stand here today. The tragedy that was the collapse of Vulcan would have been repeated here on Earth if not for the Enterprise. Captain Pike and his crew will go down in history. We will not forget what they gave to protect us."

There was a murmur of agreement around the hall.

"I would like the invite Ambassador Spock to the stand for a few words."

Spock started to stand, as he always did at this part of the ceremony. He would go to the podium and thank some of the crew individually. People he knew had contributed greatly, even though he had not been present on the ship for any of the interaction. Pike, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, Scotty, McCoy, the younger version of himself and of course, James T Kirk. He knew that most people wouldn't understand unless he went into great detail, but he wasn't willing to share all that information with so many people here. The same old speech, the same pain that echoed through his old bones.

And then it clicked.

Spock stopped mid straighten, holding the arm of his chair, and staring at the marble floor with wide eyes.

No. It couldn't be.

He searched back through his mind, bent over still, having frozen in his attempt to stand and not having moved an inch since he felt it. He searched and searched because he knew it was there. He could feel it.

Then he saw it. A big white door at the very back of his mind. He reached out, fingers gripping the gold handle, and pushed it open. The warm, familiar sensation washed over him and he took a sharp breath.

"Um... Ambassador Spock?"

Spock straightened completely so quickly that the man who was about to put his hand on Spock's shoulder jumped back in surprise. Spock turned on his heels and walked straight out of the hall the fastest he could without looking suspicious. Although he'd probably already grabbed the attention and the curiosity of every person in the hall.

He entered the first empty room he found, which turned out to be the first room he walked past, seeing as how everyone was in the hall for the ceremony. He closed and locked the door, resting his forehead against the cold metal and closed his eyes.

He searched back into his mind for that door, the door that until this very moment he'd though was lost to him forever. This was a link he'd missed, a link that had been his lifeline on more than one occasion. He pushed the door open again and walked through, stepping into the forefront of a consciousness that was not his own.

"Jim?" he whispered.


	2. Stranded

_Sorry this chapter is so short. They'll get longer (I think) but this one was sort of a introduction to the story, even though there's already a prologue._

* * *

"Scotty!" Jim screamed into the com. "Get us out of here!"

Jim could see the cracks in the hull getting larger, spreading. If they got any wider they would all be sucked out and into that black hole.

"I'm givin' her all she's got Capin!" Scotty's voice rang through the bridge.

Jim gripped the arms of his seat, the pressure from their failed warp pulling him backwards and giving him a massive headache. "All she's got isn't good enough!"

There was a noise of scrambling and a panicked Scottish man from the other end of the com but Scotty was as lost at what to do as the rest of them.

"Captain."

Okay, except maybe one person.

"Our chances of surviving this are-" Jim cut Spock off with a shouted, "I don't need your commentary right now, Mr. Spock!"

Spock looked thoroughly pissed off at being interrupted. "Captain our only chance of getting out of this alive is to let off of warp."

Jim blinked, the sound of the red alert making his head ring. If Spock hadn't been standing right beside him, clinging to the side of Jim's chair to keep himself up right, Jim probably wouldn't have heard him over all the noise. "But then we'll fall into the black hole, Spock."

"Affirmative Captain."

Jim didn't exactly want to fall into a black hole but the old man had survived it and so had Nero, so they probably would. Key word; probably.

"He's right Captain," Sulu said from the controls. "At this rate our hull will crack in half. We have to let off warp, it's the only way any of us are getting through this. If the same thing that happened to Nero happens to us, we'll make it through this, give or take a few years."

As if on cue, a long crack slicked across the front window. Jim's eyes went wide.

He scrambled back a little in his seat. "Damn it Sulu! Do it, do it, do it!"

Sulu grabbed hold of the warp peddle and pulled it back. Their warp engines slowed and died and almost instantly the Enterprise started to be sucked backwards towards the black hole.

Jim squeezed his eyes closed and muttered a quick prayer. He had no idea who he was praying to but he hoped that whoever it was was listening.

Jim kept his eyes shut for so long in the long silence that followed, anticipating some epic explosion, that he started to wonder if he was dead. He cracked one eye open and looked around. He appeared to be perfectly fine, despite his pounding heart and splitting headache.

"Jesus," he whispered softly, looking around at the stunned faces of the rest of the crew. It seemed like everyone had been expecting something much more climactic.

Jim pressed the com. "Scotty, status report," he said quickly, needing to make sure that everything was in working condition.

"Besides the gapin' hole in the side of my ship, everything seems to be in order Capin," came Scotty's irritated reply. Jim smirked and switched the com to sickbay.

"Bones, everything alright down there?"

"Jim, I hope you figured out a way to get us back to earth. And fast. Because I don't know if we have enough medical supplies to tend to all the wounded we have."

Jim closed his eyes and sighed. "We're not getting back to Earth any time soon, Bones. You're going to have to make do with what you've got."

He heard McCoy scoff. "Brilliant."

Jim switched off the com and rested his forehead in his hands. He stayed silent for a moment, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Scotty," he said, flicking the com again. "Send someone up here to try and repair the crack in the hull. Then get some more people down to sickbay and help repair the damage there."

"Aye Capin."

Jim looked up. "Sulu, Chekov, find out where the hell we are... damn, when the hell we are."

Sulu and Chekov echoed their acceptance and turned back to their consoles.

Jim put his face back into his hands and continued to think. He was definitely thinking. Not sulking.

"Captain?"

Jim peeked out through his fingers to look at his first officer.

"You did the right thing, Jim."

Jim laughed bitterly and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure Spock. I trapped every person on this ship in some unknown time dimension with no hope of getting home. I should definitely be patting myself on the back."

"You saved every person on this ship."

Spock looked more sincere then Kirk had ever seen him before, which shook him slightly. He wasn't expecting that. "Yeah?" Jim said softly, a small smirk forming. "True."

"Uh, Captain?"

Jim looked up when Chekov called him.

"Yes, Chekov?" he asked, his captain voice slipping back.

"We travelled much farther back in time than I had anticipated. It seems, because of the amount of red matter used to create the black hole, that we were thrown all the way back to the 21st Century."

Jim's eyes went wide and he sat forwards in his chair. "Are you certain?" he asked sternly.

Sulu turned in his chair to look grimly at his captain. "I'm afraid he's right, Captain. To be exact, we've landed in the year 2013."

Jim let out a low breath and sat back in his chair, his hand pressed to his forehead. "Shit," he whispered.

He had no idea what they were going to do. Earth hadn't even begun to explore the galaxy at that point in time. They had no idea about the existence of any of the species that existed in space.

Jim chewed his lip and took a deep breath. "Mr. Sulu, take us to earth."

"But Captain," Sulu started, obviously objecting, but Kirk held up a hand for silence.

"I understand how dangerous this is. Keep us far enough away that the satellites won't detect us but close enough to beam down. I need to see if there is any way for us to get the supplies we need. Even if it's old medicine, it worked."

Sulu nodded once and turned his chair back around. The elevator doors opened and a couple engineers rushed onto the bridge. Jim nodded to them before they started their work repairing what they could of the ship's hull. The crack in the screen was a little concerning.

"Entering warp," Sulu said, slowly pushing the warp peddle forwards.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Jim looked up from fiddling with his clothes to catch the look of concern on Spock's face.

"Of course I am. I'm the Captain, it's my job to make sure that my crew is safe and sound. And that involves getting them medicine."

Spock closed his eyes, searching for patience.

"I'm coming with you," he said, opening his eyes and stepping over to the transporter. Jim raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down.

"You're not really dressed properly, Mr. Spock."

Jim had changed his shirt into something more of the era they were now in. His pants would work, since they were simply black slacks, but he was pretty sure people would stare at his captain's shirt.

"And I think people will notice the ears."

Spock reached up and touched his ear, frowning a little. "That _is_ a little concerning," he said softly.

"No need, I've got it covered," McCoy said cheerfully, walking into the transporter room. He patted the bag over his shoulder. "I've got something for him to hide under."

He was dressed similarly to Jim. Uhura followed closely behind him. Jim couldn't help but stare. She was dressed in a long blue dress. The front half cut off above her knees but the back flowed all the way down to her ankles. It was strapless and she had on a little white jacket cut to the bottom of her ribcage. She had her hair up in it's usual high ponytail.

"Wow," Jim whispered softly. Spock seemed to be having a problem finding words, as he just opened his mouth and closed it again several times. Jim looked at him out of the corner of his eye and snorted.

Uhura smiled and tilted her head to the side. "You approve, I take it?" she said, her sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I did some research on the styles of this era. Apparently they changed yearly back then. This dress is in style this year so I doubt I'll draw too much attention."

"I think you'll definitely be drawing attention looking like that," Jim said breathily, licking his suddenly dry lips.

Uhura raised a snide eyebrow. "Down boy."

She stepped up onto the transporter and smiled at Scotty, who was gaping at her. "When you're ready Mr. Scott," she said smoothly.

Scotty's facial expression didn't change at all, his hand just moved on the peddle as he turned on the transporter.

Jim felt the familiar pull in his gut as they beamed down to earth.

"Where are we again?"

They were standing in what appeared to be a long plain. The grass was a yellowish brown colour. Jim could see a small village a couple miles away.

"I believe we're someone in South East England, Captain."

Jim looked up at Spock and almost choked on his tongue.

He doubled over with laughter, his hand over his mouth to try and keep it in.

"Oh dear god, what are you wearing?"

Spock had a large fur hat with flaps to cover his ears shoved a little lopsidedly on top of his head. McCoy was standing next to him, looking happier than Jim had ever remembered seeing him.

"I believe it is a hat, Captain," Spock said, slightly disgruntled. "You yourself said that I should hide my ears."

Jim tried to sober himself, clearing his throat and straightening. "Yes... Yes I did. Nice work Bones."

McCoy smirked and nodded. "I knew it would look wonderful on him."

Jim lost it again, doubling back over as he choked on his laughter.

"If I'd known we were beaming down in the middle of a field I wouldn't have worn these shoes," Uhura said, slightly annoyed. Jim looked down at her feet, catching sight of the brown 4 inch heels she was wearing.

"What if we get attacked? You're not going to be able to run away."

Uhura put her hand on her hip and glared at Jim thoroughly. "You expect to be attacked?"

Jim shrugged and turned towards the village. "Not particularly. But still, you might want to go barefoot."

Uhura sighed loudly and slipped out of her heels, hooking two fingers over the straps of them to carry them. "Fine, let's go. It's cold out here."

Jim smirked. "Yes ma'am," he sang brightly, following after her towards the village in the dimming light.


End file.
